When Kel, Dom, And Neal Are Bored
by Kajesera
Summary: What do you do at a meeting where the topic has nothing to do with you whatsoever, with only paper, ink, and pens? Oh, and our favorite trio, Masbolle, Mindelan, and Meathead? Well, pass notes, of course! KelDom, slightly OOC, but R&R anyway, please!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Thank you.**

**When Kel, Dom, and Neal Are Bored . . .**

Kel: Regular

Dom: **Bold**

Neal: _Italics_

--during a meeting, where Jon is droning on and on and our favorite trio from new hope are getting bored, presumably because the matter concerns none of them. The note-passing starts with Dom...—

**Pssst...KEL!**

DOM! You should be paying attention.

**I'd rather not, Mother. **_**You**_** should be the one paying attention...THE MATTER CONCERNS **_**STEADFAST**_**! I don't need to be listening to anything at the moment.**

Oops.

**Daydreaming, weren't you?**

None of your business.

_She probably was, Domitan, O' great cousin of mine! About y—_

SHUT UP NEALAN! And since when have you called Dom "great"?

**Hey that's right! And please do finish that last sentence, Meathead. What, per say, was our dear Protector dreaming about? OW! KEL! STOP KICKING ME! WYLDON'S WATCHING**

Then don't call me Protector! Nice alliteration, by the way.

_Calm down, my pretties... If that's the case, would you prefer I called you dumb, Domitan? And Kel was daydreaming about—OW! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?_

Nothing yet.

**Awww c'mon, Kelly...tell me?**

No way in hell if you're going to call me that.

_Ohhh look Dommy Dumbo, her mask is slipping! HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU BLUSHING, KEL?_

**Damn she is! Meathead, don't call me that.**

I'M NOT BLUSHING! GET OVER IT!

_MAKE ME!_

**Grow up, Meathead.**

_Ohhh...are you defending Kel? How sweet!_

**Shut up, Daffodil.**

_Prissy._

**Poophead.**

_Is that the only thing you can come up with?_

**No, I'm just watching my language.**

_For Kel, huh? Oh I think you're blushing too, Domitan!_

**No I'm not! It's just...medicine...that I had to take for my shoulder, genius.**

_I always was a genius, Dommy Dumbo._

**Pansyass.**

_And I though you were watching your language! I am very disappointed in you, young padawan._

**...Was that supposed to be an insult, Nealan?**

_Yes, it was. Where'd Kel go?_

I'm here.

**Where were you?**

I was LISTENING, unlike SOME PEOPLE.

_Well we apologize._

**Go tell that to Yuki later, would you?**

_Why would I be apologizing to my Yamani Blossom, she with the lashes of ebony, so long and beauti—_

**You were supposed to meet her half and hour ago, Meathead!**

Now we know how he got his name!

_Kel, you wound me._

Do I? That's my job. And I don't think Yuki would appreciate ANOTHER poem to her eyebrow.

_But she said she liked the last one!_

**You wish! So what **_**were**_** you daydreaming about, Kel?**

None of your business, Domitan!

_She was dreaming about YOU, smartass._

YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM!

**Me, Kel?**

_Yes, you. And Kel, you never told me that I wasn't supposed to tell because I heard you talking in your sleep on our way here to Corus, and you didn't know I heard you, so you didn't know that I knew, so you didn't make me swear, and therefore, I could tell my dear cousin, because you didn't make me take an oath._

**Meathead, that's confusing.**

Don't ask him to unscramble it.

**Why not? And why were you dreaming about me? YOU'RE BLUSHING AGAIN!**

'_Cause she loves you, dimwit. I had to put up with her murmurings for TWO WEEKS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG AND DISTURBING THAT FELT?!_

Shut up, Meathead. And yes, I do know, what with you reciting horrible compositions to Yuki's breasts the whole time we were awake. DO YOU KNOW HOW DISGUSTINGLY VULGAR THAT WAS?!

**Haha. Somehow I don't think Yuki would like those, Nealan. Look above her neck, next time. And what's this about loving me, Kel?**

_You wound me so deeply, both of you... Do I need to spell it out for you, Domitan? K-E-L L-O-V-E-S Y-O-U!_

SHUT UP!

**Aw c'mon, Kel... You can trust me...**

–Dom makes puppy dog eyes at Kel.–Please?

Oh, look! Meeting's over! Bye!

–Kel tries to get up but Neal and Dom pull her back into her seat.—

What, Nealan?

_Keladry my dear, put Dom out of his misery and just tell him! After all, as YOU put it, he's the "light of my life, the single ray of sunshi—_

NEAL!

**KEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL...tell me? Pleeeeaaaaassssssssseeeee?**

–Dom makes more sad doggy eyes at Kel.—

Neal, I'll meet you in the practice courts in an hour. You had better be there. Dom? Uhm...Neal already mentioned it before...

**But I wanna hear it from you! I don't trust Meathead.**

Who does?

_Yuki, if you really MUST know. Stop stalling, Kel. And I think I'll pass on that offer...hurt my arm yesterday...broke my index finger..._

**Then where's the bandage? If you tell me I'll help you catch him, Kel.**

Neal, I'm going to fucking POUND YOUR HEAD IN later. And after swords we'll do some jousting. Peachblossom wants his squeaky toy back.

_JUST FUCKING TELL HIM! Or I'll continue on what you said in your dreams! "Light of my life, the single ray of sunshine in the darkness of my soul—_

SHUT UP MEATHEAD! You are REALLY dead later! Dom...?

–Dom has a crooked grin on his face. Kel is blushing furiously, her mask gone, and Neal couldn't care less at the moment about the weapons session he has with Kel later. The tension builds...DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!—

**I'm listening intently.**

_Of course you are, Domitan, seeing that you love her too! Scratch that. I didn't write anything._

**I don't think so, Meathead. Kel, when you've finished him with swords, I'd like a go as well.**

Be my guest. I'd like to watch, if you don't mind.

**Fine with me!**

_JUST FUCKING ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER! MITHROS!_

**Language, Nealan...Kel?**

Dom?

**I...uh...love you.**

–Dom's blush is redder than a tomato and he looks away from the paper.—

I—uhm—love you too.

–Kel flees, grabbing her pen, stack of reports, and sword.—

_Well that worked out pretty well!_

–Neal has an imensely satisfied look on his face. Dom glares at him.—

**I'll say. The practice courts. An hour. We'll be waiting.**

—Dom leaves, and Neal's grin has been wiped clear off his face.—

_Oh, the things I do for love..._

—You wish, Neal.—


End file.
